


Go Ask Alice

by TheSigyn



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSigyn/pseuds/TheSigyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten regenerations as seen through the characters in Alice in Wonderland. Takes place sometime between Journey’s End and The End of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ask Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought I had when I realized Six was the Cheshire cat, growling when he was pleased.

  
  
A lifetime is a curious thing. Ten lifetimes become curiouser and curiouser!   
  
I begin as Alice, fallen down the rabbit hole, the vortex dragging me from one adventure to another. “After a fall such as this, I shall think nothing of tumbling down stairs!”  
  
I bounce to the March Hare, looking for a tea-party, because after all, “It was the BEST butter.”   
  
Then I become the White Rabbit. “Oh, my dear paws! Oh, my fur and whiskers! I’ll be executed as sure as ferrets are ferrets! Fetch my gloves at once!”   
  
Brilliant Madness ensues, and I become the Hatter. He’s murdering the time! Off with his head! “But if you knew Time as well as I do, you wouldn’t talk about wasting it.”   
  
I change again, into the White Knight. “It doesn’t matter where my body happens to be. My mind goes on working all the same.”  
  
I take on a broad grin as I swallow the colorful canary, and I become the Cheshire Cat. “You see, a dog growls when it’s angry and wags its tail when it’s pleased. Well, I growl when I’m pleased, and wag my tail when I’m angry.” Go any way you want. We’re all mad here.  
  
Then I become the Caterpillar, perched on my mushroom and dispensing dubious wisdom. “I’ve something important to say!”  
  
I rise again, this time as the Gryphon, leading others to the future, across a universe that seems so very far. “Come on! Come on!”  
  
Then I drag myself through a war. I thought that I was Humpty Dumpty, until a Rose put me back together. (It’s my opinion that you never think at all!)   
  
She must be the Queen of Hearts. “Off with his head!” Or at least... my hand. Maybe my heart. One of them, anyway.   
  
And now I sit at home in my TARDIS, reading through Lewis Carrol, because he and I have just had lunch with young Alice Liddell, and I wanted to remind myself of the books he will start to write for her next year. Who have I become now? It is harder to see when you’re in it, and I’ve no one left to ask. Am I now the Knave of Hearts, stealing tarts throughout the universe? Or perhaps I am a Jabberwock, with eyes of flame, wiffling through the tulgy wood. Or have I gone full circle. Swimming in a pool of my own tears.   
  
Perhaps I should go ask Alice. 


End file.
